basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skynamir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the Eltos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nf2752 (Talk) 03:49, May 6, 2012 Spanish Basilicus Hi, I noticed that there were two new Basilicus wikis: http://spanishbasilicus.wikia.com and http://es.basilico.wikia.com. Which one are you going to use? After we decide on one, we can request for interlanguage links here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Interlanguage_link_requests, so that the link es:pagename from the English Basilicus will take you to the page "pagename" on the Spanish one. --Article editor 19:11, May 7, 2012 (UTC) From the looks of the two pages, it seems like the es.basilicus is the one being used. It actually features Spanish navigation buttons rather than English. Also on a related side-note, I was thinking about starting a similar project in French. It's not my native language, but I know a decent bit to get such a site going, and it would again widen the audience for Basilicus. Let me know what you think! --Nf2752 22:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I forgot that, if I was going to make it in Spanish, the actual site should be in Spanish, too. I don't know how to get rid of the other one, though. I'm going to start on the es.basilico, and expect to have it in decent shape before the month is out. Also, I think that making other language versions of this website is a great idea, because it opens up the audience way more. I know how to speak fluent Spanish, English, Portuguese, and a bit of German; I also taught myself a bit of Esperanto, which would be an excellent language to have a wikia in because it gives you the freedom to sporadically create words with a definitive meaning. I have enough knowlege of Portuguese and Esperanto to get other sites going; the German one might be a little flawed, but I might be able to get to work on that one, too. Just tell me if we're going to need any of them, or if they're unnecessary. I think we can just leave the other one. If someone decides that they want to do something with it, let them. If you want to start those other wiki's that would be amazing! It's going to be a lot of work though. Still, you could probably build a number of base pages and then translate them accordingly. I'll get started on the French version of the site as well, so hopefully we can get a number of sites going, and then put a single request rather than multiple. Good luck! --Nf2752 00:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) So, where do you think I should start, though? I would say to create the base of each wiki before moving on to the next, so create all the important help articles and stuff for the Spanish version before moving on to the either Portuguese or Esperanto, and even a basic knowledge of German would be good to start. I would then say that you should focus on whichever you like most because other people will start to come to the wikis and help you. --Nf2752 00:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Right. If you know a bit of Spanish, it would help if you would check out my new page. Thanks for all the help. :Great. I made an interlanguage request. Hopefully, they'll be linked soon. One request I have is that the Spanish wiki shouldn't use the old structure used in the English wiki. We used to have location articles in the category namespace, but I don't think that's good practice. The category namespace wasn't built to handle articles (and there is no way to rename a category, so if you want to rename it after creating it, your old edits won't transfer), so all articles should go in the article namespace (the main namespace without any prefixes). --Article editor 01:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::One more thing. If you want to delete the other Spanish wiki, go to http://spanishbasilicus.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/close-wiki and request for deletion. Also, if you want to rename the main page of es.basilico.wikia.com, then you can go to http://es.basilico.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Mainpage. You'll see the only content on that page is "Wiki Basilico". You can change that into what you want to name the main page, for example, "Portada" (without quotes), as the Spanish Star Wars wiki has. (You'll then have to move the old main page to the new name.) Or better yet, you can just rename (move) your old main page and MediaWiki:Mainpage will be automatically changed. --Article editor 02:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Just to let everyone know, I've also started the French version of Basilicus at fr.basilicus.wikia.com. Can I just add this to the request that you already made or should it be put in as a separate request? --Nf2752 11:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::It works! Now we can link the English, French, and Spanish Basilicus with the prefixes en:, fr:, and es:. --Article editor 22:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Can someone explain to me what namespace means? That would be tremendously helpful. : It's nothing extremely important, it just refers to the little tags that come before a page, like Category:, Help:, Basilicus:, and things like that. I take it you're asking about the whole categories as locations thing that was mentioned above. Simply, he is saying that you should make it so locations are just articles and not categories. According to the current English Basilicus Policy, every location based article is supposed to be a category page, but this really hasn't worked out all that well. Anyway, it would be better to just leave everything as plain articles and not categories. Sorry for all the rambling. --Nf2752 03:01, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Earth references Hi, we have a no Earth references policy, so all references to "humans" or "Earth" should be changed to something in-universe. --Article editor 02:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the heads up. June Featured Article Hi there! I just wanted to invite you to come and vote for an article you want to see featured on the main page next month! Just come to the page Basilicus talk:Featured articles and let your voice be heard! It would be a great help if we can get more voices into what goes on the Main Page. Thanks! --Nf2752 18:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Spanish wiki project namespace Hi, I noticed that the Spanish wiki's project namespace was named "Wiki Basilico". The project namespace is the one used to discuss the overall maintenance and administration of a wiki. On the English wiki, it's named "Basilicus". For eg., Basilicus:Sandbox, Basilicus:About, etc. I think it would be nicer for the project namespace on the Spanish wiki to be named "Basilico" (or "Basílico"?). You can put in a request for the Wikia staff here (and they only take requests from admins): http://es.basilico.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contactar. --Article editor (Talk | ) 05:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Major overhaul I haven't had much time to continue building my story, and probably won't, so I'm going to just submit the quite sizable corpus I have to the wiki. I will need support for this operation, as this empire spans from the beginning of time to the present. Several plausable claims were integrated into the timeline to reduce transitional difficulties, but collaboration will probably be required nonetheless. Hey there! I saw the message you left on my talk page, and I would love to collaborate with you some time! I do warn you, however, that I'm starting to get more and more homework by the day, but I'll try to do as much as possible. And as for software, I'm just using www.donjon.bin.sh/scifi/world. It's a random generator and the entire site randomly generates ideas for you and your ideas. Don't know if it's legal, but I'm using it to create some maps for the planets I'm making. Anyways, looking forward to work with you! H941 (talk) 00:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sky. It's me: H941. Sorry I haven't responded in like weeks. It's just that we had two straight weeks of testing around then, and parents were pushing me. Again, I'd like to collaborate with you, and yet again, I might not be so active about it. I still have to work on finishing a few articles I haven't got to finishing in like months. So, let me know where I can start putting some stuff, and I'll probably be doing that on the weekends, when I have a bit of time off. H941 (talk) 00:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC)